Ties of Friendship
by boywholivesinshadows
Summary: Maria and Sophia are have been friends for as long as they remember but when the new student comes into the picture Fayt Leingod both girls have their eyes on him, will their friendship last? Faytx? NelxAlbel
1. Chapter 1 Good Friends

I'm starting on this new fic about Maria and Sophia being good friends' sounds pretty weird huh well there not really good friends but just give this story a chance. One more thing tell me what you guys would want to see in future chapters, what do you want to see happen as Maria and Sophia fight for Fayt,s attention.

Chapter1

Good Friends

In the royal city of Aquaria at the local high school in a certain classroom sat a brunette girl of seventeen named Sophia Esteed and a girl also a girl of eighteen named Maria Traydor. The brunette was flipping through the pages of her shabby textbook while listening to today's lecture on the quantum theory in their science class.

"As you can see here in this diagram", said the science teacher

"Gosh this class is so boring", the blue haired girl said

Maria looked over at her good friend Sophia who appeared to be taking notes on the lecture jotting down everything in her notebook. The blue haired decided to amuse her.

"Your such a goodie-goodie Sophia", the blue haired girl said teasingly

"Huh….. I am not!", she protested

"Then stop taking notes, go on put your pencil down", she said

The brunette stopped writing and put her pencil down, the blue haired girl looked at her smugly. Five minutes had gone by the brunettes hand began to tremble with anxiousness before she knew it the pencil was right back in her hand.

"Oh screw this", she said jotting down everything she missed

"Hahaha, see you couldn't last more than five minutes", the blue haired girl said while laughing

The teacher heard Maria's howling laughter stopped the lecture and looked at her.

"Is something funny Ms. Traydor?", the teacher asked

"No Ms. Valaha", she said a bit embarrassed

Maria did nothing the rest of the period she continued to watch Sophia write everything down so quickly until the bell rang for lunch. The brunette packed up her things and got up the two girls sat at the top of the classroom in the back they made their way down and towards the exit. The hall was full of chattering students some where talking amongst themselves others were leaving the campus for lunch and some were heading for the cafeteria.

"What's the big idea calling me a goodie-goodie," the brunette asked the blue haired girl

Before she could respond a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes joined them.

"Who's a goodie-goodie?", Nel asked with interest

"Maria here thinks I'm one you don't think so do you Nel," she asked

"Umm well……. I'm not going to answer that", she said

"You guys are big meanies," Sophia said

The three made their way to the cafeteria and began to wait in line just like everyone else the cafeteria was very big and spacious tables everywhere and students who occupied them the cafeteria was probably the loudest place in the school at this time. While waiting in line Sophia decided to stir up conversation with the red head.

"So how are things with you and Albel," the brunette asked, you've guys been together for while haven't you?"

"Well he's still the same Albel; arrogant, cocky, and a smart ass but that's what attracts me most to him is his attitude he's a real challenge, and you two know I love a good challenge", the red head said slightly blushing

The lunch line continued to progress as the girls continued to talk, today's lunch was a choice of hamburgers, pizza, hot dog, or a healthy sandwich and a few sides also. The three girls all got the sandwich and a yogurt to go with it as well as a bottle of water. After purchasing their lunch they headed for the tables they had a table which they always sat at everyone mostly knew so no one ever sat there, the table was located in the back by the windows they took their seats and put down their trays and began to conversate.

"So what's with the scarf?" Sophia asked while eating a spoonful of yogurt

"Oh this", Nel said holding on to black and blue cloth, "Albel got it for me as a gift so I'm wearing it to show him I appreciate it"

"Albel got you a present?" Maria said a bit surprised, "I'm surprised"

Suddenly out of no where the crimson eyed boy Albel appeared out of nowhere and surprised the girls except the blue haired girl. Albel saw that Nel was wearing the scarf.

"Geez Zelpher, just because I bought you that thing doesn't mean you have to wear it especially on a warm day like this, what a fool", he said

"Listen maggot, I'm only wearing this to show you that I appreciate it you worm", the red head said slightly irritated

Apparently some of Albel's attitude rubbed off on Nel. Sophia and Maria found it highly amusing whenever she talked like that, even Albel found it quite cute.

"What did you call me woman?" he said grinning, "You know I love it when you talk that"

The crimson eyed boy sat next to Nel while poking at her food she slapped his hand a couple of times. The three girls began talking about girl related things which drove the brunette/blonde away he kissed Nel before he departed.

"So do have you have your eye on any guy in particular?" the emerald eye girl asked Maria

"Nah…….. most of the guys I've dated turned out to be real idiots or only feigned interest in me just for on thing, I'll leave it up to your imagination" the blue haired girl said

"What about you Sophia?" Nel asked

"No not really, I've been busy lately with school work to even worry about dating", the brunette replied flipping through a textbook.

"Sophia the goody-goody," Maria said under her breath so that the brunette couldn't hear

The bell signaled the end of the lunch period the students began to leave the cafeteria to go to their classes. The three girls had the same class together which was geometry a class which Maria loathed. The red head and the blue haired girl followed the brunette to her locker so that she could collect the right notebook for the appropriate class, Sophia's locker was perfectly perfect, the books were kept in the order they were used in, cute pictures of Sophia's cat was hung up in the locker. Maria looked at the locker and then at Nel and smiled.

"Geez is this the locker of a perfectionist or what," the red head asked

"What…….. of course not," the brunette said slightly annoyed by the comment

The trio then headed on over to the math department the classroom was not completely full because some of the students had not yet arrived. The three girls headed for the top of the class were they usually sat the blue haired girl slumped down onto her desk. About a few minutes later the rest of the students came in followed by the teacher who appeared to be wearing clothes fit for the beach with spiky black hair.

"Good afternoon class," the teacher said

"Good afternoon Mr. Cezaro," the class said in unison

It came as a surprise to the class that Mr. Cezaro was a pretty cool teacher for one who taught geometry, he was very lenient but still the blue haired girl didn't like this class because of the subject.

"Today we will be taking notes on the volume of shapes," the spiky haired teacher said

"Ah man," Maria said

Mr. Cezaro began writing down diagrams on the board and explaining the concept and significance of it. As Nel and Maria had expected Sophia began writing down everything in her notebook, about half way into the lesson they were assigned worksheets to do. Nel and Sophia got to work while Maria put her head down on her desk and sighed. Everyone had completed the assignment (including Maria) next the teacher was going to pick three students to solve three problems on the board.

"Lets see, how about; Sophia, Welch, and oh Maria," the teacher said pointing to them as he picked them out

The three girls got up from their seats and headed for the front of the class they were assigned the problem to do. To no ones surprise Sophia was the first to finish, Welch completed the problem with little difficulty even though the blue haired girl didn't pay attention she still knew the stuff.

"Excellent work girls," the teacher said

"I thought you would've gotten the problem wrong or at least had a little trouble," the red head said

"Just because I don't notes like the super champion note taker of the universe Sophia, doesn't mean I don't know it," the blue haired girl replied

"Hehe," the red head laughed

"Big meanie," was all the brunette had to say

Class was over so it was time for the class of the day home ec which Maria and Sophia had together. The red head had English last so she went her separate way accompanied by Albel.

"Good afternoon class," the teacher said

"Good afternoon Ms.Sootie," only a few students greeted the raven black haired teacher

"Today you'll just be finishing up the packet of work I assigned yesterday, okay get to work," the teacher said

The class set to work, after thirty minutes of jotting down definitions and looking for answers the two girls finished together. They turned in their work to the respective tray; with nothing more to do the two girls just sat their patiently waiting for the class to end. Maria was listening to her CD player and the brunette was doodling. There was a knock on the door and in came the principle.

"Can I help you principle Lansfeld," Ms.Sootie asked

The stern looking blonde whispered to the teacher

"Oh okay, she said, "ummm class we have a new student joining the class, please welcome Fayt Leingod," the teacher said as the blue haired boy came walking in


	2. Chapter 2 Official Welcome

Sorry I've taken sooo long to update, thank you for being patient well enough of my lame apologies on with the story.

Chapter 2

Official Welcome

Maria and Sophia didn't bother to pay any attention to what the teacher had just announced. The blue haired girl had her eyes shut while listening to her CD player and leaning on her desk, the brunette was busy drawing a cat while humming happily to herself.

"Miss Esteed, Miss Traydor don't be so rude please welcome the new student," the raven black haired teacher hissed.

The blue haired opened her eyes and the blue haired boy standing there in all his glory, her hand slipped off her desk and she fell to the floor, Sophia on the other hand took one look at Fayt and began scribbling all over her cat drawing, the blue haired boy introduced himself.

"My name is Fayt Leingod a senior me and my family moved over here just recently I'm still not familiar with this town and school yet," he said

"Thank you Fayt, since Fayt doesn't seem to know his way around would any one like to show him around?" Ms. Sootie said

In an instant Maria's as well as Sophia's hand both shot up straight up.

"Okay, I guess both of you can show him around, but no fooling around," the teacher said

The two girls quickly packed up their belongings and were in front of the class in no time. The teacher just stared at them as they walked away with Fayt. The halls of the school were empty for now except for a janitor sweeping the hall, a few students returning to their lockers for forgotten materials and some students who were fooling around.

"So what were your names?" the blue haired boy asked

"I'm Sophita…. Sophifa…… I mean Sophia," she said laughing weakly

Fayt just stared at the brunette.

"And you," he said turning his attention to Maria

"Anyone you want me to be," she said completely unaware

"What was that?" the blue haired boy said

"Oh, hehe my names Maria," the blue haired girl said hastily

Fayt stared at the two girls and smiled at them. The first place on their tour was the library; the library was pretty big in comparison to the cafeteria.

"Wow this place is big," the blue haired boy said happily as he admired it.

Bookshelf upon bookshelf was filled with many books, an area for computer usage as well as internet access, a magazine area and the librarian's desk. They looked around a bit before leaving through the double doors. Next they took him outside to show him the Stadium as well as the gymnasium in the P.E area. The area was being used because this was a period some students were playing basketball some were running the track and some (mostly girls) were sitting on the bleachers talking amongst themselves.

"This to is really nice to," the blue haired boy said in awe

"Well the queen of Aquaria does provide all this for us, she says that well educated kids can become good leaders," Sophia said sweetly

"Our basketball team is the best, it's won the championship three years in a row it woulda been four but we lost to Airyglyph last year," the blue haired girl said

The pool area was closed due to girls water polo practice so it was closed off for the time being, they began showing him all of the schools departments there were a few.

"That's the English building, over there is the Science department," Maria said with a smile

"Over here you've got the math and cooking building and over there is the study of Symbology and Runeology which ever you like to call it," the brunette said

"Well I guess that's all of them," Maria said

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day the students came bursting out of the school doors instantly flooding the front lawn and coming out of every building. Fayt had thanked the girls bowed his head and left.

"Come on, Nels waiting for us," Sophia said

The younger of the two led the way to where the red head was waiting (under a medium sized willow tree planted by the request of the queen) talking with one of her friends named Clair while Albel leaned against the tree crossing his arms.

"Hey guys, what took you," the red head asked

"We were showing around a new student, and let me tell you he pretty hot," the blue haired girl said

Sophia looked at Maria and seemed a little disappointed she replied to Nel's question.

"Yeah he's a seems like a pretty nice guy," she said hastily

They decided to head on over to the parking lot for they feared that Albel would leave Nel behind just like he did last time.

-----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

School was over the three girls were talking on the schools front lawn.

"He's practicing right now and I want to go see him," the blue haired girl said

"Who's that?' Nel asked with interest

"Lancar," Maria said, "I don't like him I just like checking him out"

"Really, but you know he has a girlfriend," the brunette said

"Bah I've had enough of this pointless chattering, Zelpher I'm leaving have Maria bring you to our usual place I'll be waiting," the crimson eyed said annoyed

Albel turned on his heel and stormed away and drove off. The three girls stared in amazement as well as shock.

"I can't believe he left," Nel said

-----------------------------------------End--------------------------------------------------

Nel got into Albel's car as did Nel and Clair and they departed leaving Maria and Sophia alone, they got into Maria's car.

"So do you want to come over or do you want me to take you home?" the blue haired girl asked

"Oh home today, I have to help my mom cook tonight," she said

"You got it," Maria said

Maria pulled in front of the Esteed residence the house was a pretty pinkish color there were flower beds perfectly green grass and her cat named buttons was laying on the front porch the brunette wanted to ask her friend something that was bothering her but was hesitant to go through.

"See ya at school tomorrow," Maria said before driving off

The blue haired girl had a felling that getting Fayt to be her boyfriend wasn't going to be easy. She pulled in front of her house and parked next to her sister's car.

"Mirage, I'm home," she yelled out

The blue haired girl found her sister looking over some paper work, the AC was on.

"Home already," the blonde asked

"Yes, are mom and dad here?" Maria asked

"No, moms at the lab and dads at the office," she replied

"Are we going out to out to eat again?" the blue haired girl asked

"It seems so," Mirage replied

The blue haired climbed the stairs to her bedroom once inside her sanctuary she threw off her pack and took off her shoes and collapsed on her half folded bed. She booted up her laptop to she if see if she had any messages surprisingly she didn't she decided to go out for a swim to cool off she changed out of her school clothes and put on a black matching bikini she grabbed a towel and headed back downstairs.

"Mirage I'll be in the pool if you need me," Maria said

Mirage gave a thumbs up signaling that she heard her sister. Maria opened the sliding door and was met by a breeze of very warm and humid air her forehead began to glisten slightly. She put her towel on a nearby chair went over to the deep end of the pool looked at the glittering aqua took a deep breath and dove right in. she stood submerged in the water letting her being float under the water her hair was swaying dancing with the water she had her eyes closed just floating there (you know like something out of an Anime) she emerged from the aqua because she was about to run out of air taking in deep breaths she was greeted by her blonde sister Maria rubbed her eyes to put them back into focus.

"Maria we'll be leaving shortly so get ready," Mirage said, "oh one more thing my Cliff and cousin Peppita are here they'll be coming with us"

Just as Maria was getting out of the pool a burly blonde had emerged from shade.

"There you are mirage," Cliff said

The blue haired girl began to ascend the concrete steps of the pool her body was glistening and hair was soaking and dripping Cliff watched as she got out.

----------------------------------------Cliff's Thoughts--------------------------------------------

Maria began walking slowly towards him her body glistening she to sway her hair around and she placed her fingertips on her lips.

-------------------------------------------End----------------------------------------------------------

The blonde was brought back to reality because a girl with silvery hair done in pigtails bumped him. He was staring at Maria who gave him a very paralyzing glare.

"Here Maria wrapped this around yourself and go change so that we can leave," Peppita said

The blue haired girl wrapped the towel around her wet body and went inside with Peppita at her side followed by Cliff and Mirage.

"Maria you know what Cliff was doing don't ya," the silvery haired girl said

"Yeah yeah, but it is kinda funny to tease is it hehe," the blue haired girl said

Maria took a shower to wash the chlorine off her body and out of her hair she put back on her clothes and went back downstairs to the others she heard music coming form the living room. She found Peppita dancing to the song Promiscuous. she was a very good dancer even Cliff was dancing Mirage was still at the desk going through some paper work. The music was very intoxicating soon the blue haired girl dancing alongside Cliff and Peppita.

"This is so fun," Peppita said happily

"Hahah," Maria laughed dancing happily

"Oh, you guys are such dorks," Mirage said smiling

The song had ended and the three collapsed on the sofa laughing and a bit out of breath suddenly the door bell rang ending the party, the blue haired girl got up to answer it.

"Oh, hi Sophia didn't expect to see you here," Maria said

"What are you guys doing having a party or something?" the brunette asked

"No, so what's up," the blue haired girl said

"Well you see…….," she said

Maria stepped back and looked at the brunette surprised.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed it now time to start work on chapter 3 until next time. 


	3. Chapter 3 Sophia's Proposal

Are you ready for chapter 3 of the story? I thank you for being patient with me and I know that you've waited a long time for me to update this story but the wiat is over, don't worry I will try to update more soon; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sophia's Proposal

It was third period; the blue haired girl was looking out the window, which was overlooking the P.E area she was thinking about what Sophia had said yesterday.

Flashback-----

"Sophia what are you doing here?" she asked

The brunette was twirling her finger that was entangling her hair.

"Can I speak to you?" she asked

"Sure, but quickly though, we're leaving in a few minutes," Maria said quickly

"You like Fayt don't you?" Sophia said

"Yeah and?" Maria said

"Well I like him too and I also intend to make him my boyfriend," she said sweetly

"So do I," the blue haired girl replied

"I have a proposition then; we will both date him in order to get to know him better and in the end he will decide which one of us he wants to pursue a relationship with, it's that simple," she said

Maria looked at he friend and stepped back in shock

"That's fine with me," the blue haired girl said a little fiercely

Sophia smirked and began walking away

"Well now that that's settled I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said

End-----

"Miss Traydor what was the name symbology was given in ancient times?" the teacher asked

"In ancient times it was given the name runeology," she replied

"Very good, okay let's continue the lesson," the teacher said continuing the lecture

After a quick demonstration of a common healing spell the bell rang for fourth, Maria packed up her things and left the Symbological studies classroom heading to her locker to drop off a few things.

"I'm pretty tired," she yawned

"Late night?" Nel asked emerging from the crowd of students.

"You could say that, I had a bit of trouble of trouble falling asleep which resulted in me taking a dose of nitequil," she replied, " how are things with you?"

"Everything is fine, Albel is full of energy today more than usual," the red head said happily

"How come?" Maria asked closing her locker

"Yesterday this new student joined our P.E class; we were doing the mile run that day and Albel has the current record, anyways, the new student was able to keep up with him the whole as was I, but they finished at the same time, so today Albel wants to try beating him today," Nel finished catching her breath

"Does the student by chance have blue hair?" Maria asked

"Yes," Nel replied

The bell rang which meant that Nel was late for class; she sprinted away waving to Maria, the blue haired girl waved to Nel smiling.

"Fayt had P.E. this period, I could go over there for just a quick second," she said to herself

She turned around and began walking in the direction that Nel had sprinted away in, the halls were deserted for the time being.

"Do you have a hall pass?" a very stern voice said

Maria stopped in her tracks and turned around facing the person.

"Oh, M...M... Mr. Lansfeld," Maria said with a slight stutter

Maria dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a green piece of paper and handed it over to the principle. Luther Lansfeld was the principal of the high school; he maintained order and because of his intimidating glare and almost bitter attitude no dared to break school rules without having a clever plan to do so.

"Very well, miss Traydor, but don't wonder for to long," he said handing her back the slip

Once the principal was out of sight the blue haired girl leaned against the wall and caught her breath.

"Man that guy scares me," she said

She straightened up and continued her way out to the P.E area; she was standing right in front of the double doors that led to the outside and to Fayt. "Fayt is going to be my boyfriend," Maria thought of the words that Sophia had said to her.

"I can't let her win," Maria said not giving it a second thought as she pushed forward the double doors.

Lots of talking could be heard a mile away due to the fact that there were so many students talking at once, next to the cafeteria this was the loudest area. Maria began looking around to see if she could spot the blue haired boy sure enough she spotted him on the track talking to Albel with Nel at Albel's side.

"Ready fool?" the crimson eyed boy said

Fayt smiled with confidence, which made Maria smile

"He looks even hotter wearing the P.E. outfit," Maria smiled looking at Fayt's arms

The blue haired girl found herself a spot on the bleachers near some girls who were busy gossiping about something pointless and rather idiotic. But Maria didn't let that ruin her Fayt watching. Maria watched on as Fayt and Albel were racing to the finish the blue haired girl was impressed at how quickly they both were

"Go Fayt," she cheered

Nel heard the blue haired girls cheer and called to her.

"Come over here," she said happily

Maria got up and advanced towards Nel

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Just wanted to see for myself how fast the new student is," Maria said

"Here they come," the emerald eye girl said

"Worm!" Albel hollered

They both dove for the finish line creating a storm of dust, Maria and Nel shielded their eyes, when the dust cleared both boys were in the exact same spot, it was a tie.

"Good hustle, for a maggot," Albel said catching his breath

"Same to you," Fayt responded

Both of them were covered in dust and sweat not a good combination.

"Maybe next time Albel," Maria said smiling

"What are you doing here Maria," he asked

"Just came to see for myself, someone can actually keep up with you other than Nel," she said

"Hi Maria," Fayt said happily

"Good going, and even better effort," Maria said blushing

"Thanks," he said

Nel and Albel had walked over to the drinking fountains so that Albel could hydrate himself, Nel was talking to him.

"You deserve a Gatorade, my treat," Maria said happily

"Ok, thanks," Fayt said

Maria returned and handed Fayt the drink he thanked.

"So how do you like the school so far?" she asked

"It's great, I'm really enjoying myself, thank you for showing me around yesterday," he said

Maria began to blush; she really liked Fayt a lot.

"Made any friends?"

"Well aside from Albel, Nel and you, there were this couple who were really nice to me named Vaan and Penelo, you heard of them?" he asked

"I think I have them for a class I'll have to check it out," she said

"They were nice, they said that their group member Ashe was absent so I worked with them," the blue haired boy said finishing the rest of the sports drink.

"Hey, Fayt," Maria asked

"Hmm," he hummed

"Would you like to hang out with me after school today, we can do something you like, and we can properly introduce ourselves," the blue haired girl said now blushing more than ever

"Yeah, okay, sure, I've nothing to do after school anyways," he said happily

"Great I'll meet you at the willow tree in front of the school," she said happily

They said bye to each other because Fayt was going to shower in the locker (A/N the showers in the school are private and individual like a stall)

The rest of the day went by very quickly; Maria was looking forward to spending some time with Fayt, she was one step forward to making Fayt hers. Maria waited by the willow tree for the blue haired boy, Sophia had appeared by Nel's side with Albel as well.

"Ready to go," Sophia said happily

"Sorry but I've got plans today, get a ride with Nel," Maria said hastily

"What kind of plans?" the brunette asked with interest

Sophia question when Fayt had appeared by Maria's side.

"Ready?" he said

"Hey why don't we all hang out, Nel and Albel to," Sophia said cutely

"…….," Maria didn't say a thing she saw the smug look on Sophia's face

"That's fine with me, how about you Albel?" Nel said looking at Albel who was tying his shoe

"Bah, whatever," he said

"Then it's settled, we're all going to hang out today," Sophia said

Maria was disappointed at how things turned out and Sophia was the one to blame Fayt looked at Maria and noticed that her smile had slowly faded, Maria had been Sophia's friend since they were young but at that moment Maria felt like slapping her.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to update soon, please R&R 


End file.
